Pokemon Go Legends - The Exalted
by QuadRaptor
Summary: The leader of Team Mystic on Rain Dance Island recants his beginnings as a Pokemon trainer
1. Prologue

Pokemon Go Legends  
The Exalted 

-Prologue-

It was the final day of construction of the new gyms since the day they were destroyed. During the time, Rain Dance Island was experiencing a period of peace and harmony. Valor trainers researched evolution with the Mystics, Instinct trainers practicing Pokemon battles with the Valors, Mystic trainers gaining invaluable knowledge on incubators and egg hatching techniques from the Instincts. The harmony would not last after that day, as the newly designed gyms would be active, and the struggle for domination of the island would commence once again.

Marleon invited the leaders of the teams for a celebratory party, as a representative of the recently created Team Harmony, he had a friendship with V of Team Instinct, Garrett of Team Mystic, and Rose of Team Valor. The three leaders, however, had their qualms with one another. Marleon hoped having the three of them at the gym would go smoothly.

Rose arrived first, since the Team Valor headquarters was located in Rain Dance City where Marleon's gym was close to. "Hey Marleon! Am I early?", she asked. The gym leader chuckled, "Right on time, it'll probably take the others a while to come since they're on the other side of the island. Come in, make yourself at home!", he invited her in. She brought her Camerupt with her, but kept the Pokemon in her pokeball for the time being. V showed up a little while later, along with a Tyrogue. "Hello, how are we all doing today?", she asked as she was invited in. Marleon smiled, "Just fine here.", he began to say when his Flygon ran over and gave V a hug. "Flygon! Let her breathe, heh...", he spoke as V just smiled and hugged the dragon right back, "Good to see you too, dear."

Garrett arrived right before it got dark, along with his Fearow. "Hope we're not late.", he said, holding a bag full of gourmet desserts from Hydrofoil Town. Marleon shook his head, "Not at all! Come in! Hey Fearow, haven't seen you in a while!", he said. V and her Tyrogue were walking about the gym, she was telling her Pokemon about Marleon's victories. Rose was hanging out with some of Marleon's pokemon, particularly his Glaceon and Red the Gyarados. Garrett and his Fearow went over to the snack table where he set the desserts down, and then began to help himself to a plate. Marleon had a nice selection of treats for the Pokemon as well.

Once everyone was settled, Marleon spoke up, "So I guess this is the last day for harmony then, huh?" There was a brief moment of silence, but V spoke up, "I don't think so. We're doing better now than we used to be." Rose nodded, "Well sure, I think having the pressure off for a while has been great!" "Yeah...", Garrett exhaled. Marleon looked over to him, "You okay?", he asked. The Mystic leader leaned back in his chair, "I mean...it'll take some getting used to when everything picks up again. And I'm expecting the backstabbing and drama to start up all over again." "Now hold on, who do you mean by 'backstabbing'? We always did everything by the book when we battled gyms!", Rose quickly responded. V shook her head, "He meant me, Rose. Not you.", she responded. Garrett tensed up, "I didn't mean-", but Rose crossed her arms, "Oh cry me a river! I know the two of you are just going to gang up on me again!"

Marleon cleared his throat, "Settle down, everyone. We're not here for this. It's supposed to be a party, remember?", he spoke calmly. The trio went silent, Garrett munching on his snacks; V idly twiddling her fingers; Rose closing her eyes and mentally planning her next words. Marleon could feel the tension in the building. "Hey, I have an idea.", he said. "Why don't we learn more about each other? I'd like to know about how the three of you became Pokemon trainers." The three looked over, then to one another. "Well?", Marleon asked them. "I suppose we could...", V spoke. Rose nodded, "Sure, why not." Garrett looked to Fearow, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny blue feather. The bird's eyes locked onto the feather. Marleon looked over at the two of them, "Want to start us off, Garrett?", he asked.

The Mystic leader held the feather in his hands, and began. "It all began with a gym battle..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Wing Attack

-Chapter 1-

**Wing Attack**

"The official Johto League battle between Weston, the challenger from Cannon City, and Falkner, the Violet Gym Leader, will now begin! At stake is the Zephyr Badge! Each will use three Pokemon, best two out of three rounds! Begin when you are ready!"

Falkner summoned Farfetch'd as Weston sent out Totodile. There was a decent audience in the stands as the match began. Among those watching was an avid avian Pokemon fan, Garrett Heron. The boy was munching on pretzels while he watched his idol, Falkner, take on another challenger. Garrett admired the Violet City Gym Leader, and spent much of his time at the gym watching the battles take place. The arena itself sat atop a towering building, a fitting location for the aerial Pokemon to have a good advantage against the challengers.

"Farfetch'd, mud slap!", Falkner commands. "Bite, Totodile!", Weston calls out. The Totodile raced forward, jaws open to snap its jaws on Farfetch'd, but the bird was clever and used the mud slap strategically, landing mud all in the reptile's open maw. The Totodile winced and began to gag and run around trying to get the mud out of its mouth. Falkner grinned, "Good job, Farfetch'd! Now, hit it with Slash!" Weston gritted his teeth, "Totodile, Water Gun!", he called, but Totodile was too distracted by the mud in its mouth. Farfetch'd rushed forward and struck Totodile in the chest with a powerful slash of its leek. Totodile coughed, the wind knocked out of it. "Alright, now finish it off with False Swipe!", Falkner ordered. The dazed Totodile didn't see it coming, as the leek was coming for its head, but in a sudden move, Farfetch'd changed the trajectory and hit the Totodile in the side of the head with the leek. Totodile let out a cry and collapsed, fainting.

"Round one goes to Falkner!", the announcer called, and Weston sighed, returning Totodile. Falkner did the same with Farfetch'd, before calling, "Noctowl, let's go!". He released the owl who stared deeply into Weston's eyes. The challenger reached for his belt, "You asked for this, Falkner! Flaafy, let's go!", he called out the electric sheep Pokemon. Falkner blinked, and exhaled. This'll be a challenge, Weston's Flaafy has the type advantage. But his Noctowl was prepared. "Noctowl, Confusion!", Falkner called. "Thunderbolt, Flaafy!", Weston shouted. The Flaafy was faster of the two, and struck the owl with a burst of electricity. But Noctowl's Confusion also connected, and Flaafy began to stumble around. "Oh no!", Weston gasped. But Falkner saw that Noctowl was hit pretty hard with the super effective Thunderbolt. He had to think fast. "Noctowl, take to the sky! Fly!", he commanded. The bird began to flap its wings and began to fly over the crowd. Weston grasped his hand into a fist, "Flaafy, snap out of it! Use a Thunder Wave!" But Flaafy rubbed it's head in agony, and stumbled backwards, the confusion hurting it. Falkner grinned. Noctowl knew what to do, he didn't even have to shout the command. The owl descended upon the sheep. Weston saw the owl coming, and cried out, "Flaafy, look out! Thunderbolt!" The sheep looked upward, and at the last moment, managed to charge up its electricity to strike Noctowl right before it connected with the impact of Fly. The owl hit the ground hard and slid to a halt, fainted. Falkner grimaced. "Round two to the challenger! Return your Pokemon and call out your third choices for the final round!", the announcer called. Garrett was writing notes as he watched Falkner's strategy, but he gasped in surprise at both Pokemon that were summoned for the final round. Falkner returned Noctowl, and called out Pidgeot. The bird's plumage glistening in the sunlight, dazzling those who saw it. "I am impressed that you used an electric Pokemon against me, but unless you have another one, you don't stand a chance!", Falkner shouted.

Weston returned Flaafy as per the rules, and then called forth Skarmory. Garrett's eyes widened as he saw the metal bird appear. He wasn't expecting this to be an avian vs avian battle! Even Falkner was surprised by the choice, and smiled, "So...you have an appreciation for bird Pokemon just as I do. So be it. This will be a fine finish!" Weston exhaled confidently, "Skarmory will win this for me, I am sure of it!" But Garrett noticed something about the metal bird, it seemed to be acting strange. Aloof even, as if it wasn't even interested in the battle. Falkner also recognized this. Skarmory clearly was a high level, and if it was acting that way, it meant that the bird's trainer didn't have enough badges to control it effectively. He grinned, not revealing this to Weston, but shouting, "Pidgeot, Quick Attack!" "Skarmory, hit it with Steel Wing!", Weston called, but the Skarmory looked back and snapped its beak at him. The trainer jumping and backing away. About the time Skarmory turned around was when Pidgeot slammed into it, momentarily knocking Skarmory back but the metal bird landed on it's feet. Now locked onto Pidgeot, Weston knew Skarmory was in the fight now. "Skarmory, Steel Wing, please!", he pleaded. The bird obeyed, and charged after Pidgeot with it's wings glowing, ready to cut into the shimmering bird. Falkner quickly called, "Fly, Pidgeot!", and moments before the impact, Pidgeot took to the sky. Weston called out, "After it, Skarmory! Fly!" Garrett watched on as the two birds were now performing an aerial dogfight, each landing blows on one another as they were both trying to out maneuver the other. But it was clear that Pidgeot was much faster and much more skilled. And Falkner shouted out, "Pidgeot, Whirlwind!" As Skarmory ignored Weston's command for Steel Wing and just recklessly charged at Pidgeot, Falkner's bird began to produce a powerful cyclone that caught Skarmory and spun the metal bird helplessly. The dazed Pokemon plummeted to the arena and landed hard, leaving a small crater in the ground where it landed. "Skarmory, no!", Weston ran over to his Pokemon, as Pidgeot landed gracefully.

"And the winner is...Gym Leader Falkner!", the announcer called. The locals of Violet City stood and applauded as their local gym leader won the match. But Garrett was clapping and cheering the loudest. Falkner looked over and smiled. It was nice to have a friend who was also his number one fan. Falkner approached Weston and said, "Listen, you are following the right track. Flaafy is very well trained. But...as you can see...Skarmory isn't listening to you, at least not yet." Weston returned Skarmory and nodded, "I...I thought Skarmory would be ready for this..." Falkner smiled, "It will be, in due time. Keep training, and come back when you and your Pokemon are ready to try again. It will be an honor to accept your challenge again."

As Weston and the remaining crowd began to disperse, Garrett hopped off the stands and went over to Falkner, "That was amazing as always!", he spoke, his notebook full of notes from the battle. Falkner nodded, "I hope you got some good strategy from it. It's almost time for you to become a trainer, isn't it?", he asked. Garrett nodded, "My 10th Birthday is in a couple of days. And I'll be ready to start my journey." Falkner smiled, "Have you decided who you will be starting out with?" Garrett shook his head, "No...none of the Johto starters are birds after all. I wouldn't know who to pick...", he exhaled. Falkner shook his head, "They don't all have to be, you know. Don't count any of them out just because of that. You'll know when you meet your starter that it'll be the right choice no matter what it is." Garrett smiled, "You're right. I'll have to look them all over again before I make my choice."

Falkner let his Pidgeot out of it's Pokeball once again, knowing Garrett admired the bird. "You'll become a great avian Pokemon trainer for sure, Garrett. And one day you'll be battling with a whole team of them, showing any challenger that stands in your way the strength, agility, and wisdom that birds are known for. But most importantly...", he gave Pidgeot a pat on the head, "...you'll learn that they are the most trusting and loyal partners you'll ever ask for."

Garrett smiled, and approached Falkner's Pidgeot. He reached his hand out to give the bird a rub. "Careful, Pidgeot's not too trusting with others...", Falkner began to say, but the Pidgeot stood still as Garrett rubbed the bird's beak. The Pokemon let out a bit of a coo and then leaned in for him to rub its head. Falkner blinked a few times and then chuckled, "Well, it certainly trusts you then."

* * *

Garrett went to the Library after the battle. It was his favorite place to disappear to, and once he browsed the bookshelves and picked out a few of them, he found his favorite desk to sit at and opened the first book, _Pokemon Geographic: Birds of the Johto Region_, and turned to the pages dedicated to everything known about Skarmory. "Let's see...Steel Wing can be learned at Level 34...but if that trainer didn't have any badges, then that means he would have to have at least three badges for Skarmory to become obedient, maybe even four or more if the level was a lot higher than that. As for the other moves...", he studied his notes on the battle, "the only other move that was commanded was Fly, which can be taught with a Hidden Machine. I wonder what else Skarmory had...", he began to imagine himself standing next to a Skarmory, and visualized the metal bird's moves such as Metal Claw, Agility, and Air Slash.

Something broke his daydreaming, he heard a tapping on the window. Garrett wasn't expecting it considering he was on the second story of the Library, so no one should be able to tap on the glass from the outside. He looked over and locked eyes with a Spearow. Garrett's eyes widened, and he smiled wide, "Oh it's you!" The Spearow preened his feathers a bit before looking back at Garrett and tapping on the glass another time. "Alright, give me a second. I'll be right there."

He hurried downstairs and out the door, going to the side of the building where Spearow was at. There was a park bench next to the Library, so Garrett went and sat on it. The bird peeked down and saw him, before gliding down and landing on the bench next to him. He chuckled lightly, "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I was getting a little worried...", he spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few crackers for the bird. The Spearow craned his head and eyed the treats, letting out a few caws to ask for them. "Go on, you know these are for you.", Garrett said as he sat the crackers on the bench. The Spearow at once began to peck at the crackers, using his foot to hold them as he munched and enjoyed them. He was quite messy and left crumbs all over the bench. Garrett knew it'd be okay to leave whatever was leftover, there were usually some Sentret around that liked to snatch those crumbs.

Spearow hadn't ever let Garrett touch him, even though their bond was growing pretty well. He was afraid to risk losing the bird's trust, but he couldn't contain himself. He reached over while the bird was going for that second cracker. Once his fingers touched the top of Spearow's head, the bird jumped back and let out an angry "SPEAROW!", before flying off. Garrett quickly called out, "Wait don't g-", but the bird had already disappeared into the trees. He sighed, and at once mentally kicked himself. "Idiot.", he scolded himself, realizing his impatience probably cost him a friendship of a lifetime. He stood and went back inside to his books. He looked at the one he had open, _Pokemon Geographic: Birds of the Johto Region_, and decided to close it and set it aside. He went back out into the bookshelves and pulled out a small book about the Johto starter Pokemon. He turns to the first Pokemon – Chikorita. He reviews the grass Pokemon's stats and abilities. Bayleef and Meganium looked like friendly Pokemon to have around. But he wasn't sure, and thumbed to the next Pokemon – Cyndaquil. He liked the look of the Pokemon, especially it's final form as Typhlosion. But he remembered several of his peers already talking about wanting to pick a Cyndaquil. He could go with it himself, but he wasn't one to follow a crowd like that. Maybe he'll capture one in the wild, but for now, he flipped to the last starter – Totodile. He tapped his chin as he studied the water Pokemon, looking over the evolutionary line. Feraligatr looked menacing, but something about the Pokemon made him ponder it a bit more. He began to think about the similarities between reptiles and birds. Maybe...

He pictured himself with each starter in their final form. A Meganium smiling proudly. A Typhlosion with it's fire mane ablaze. A Feraligatr with a smug, toothy grin on its face. Any one of them would work. But which one was the right choice?

Garrett looked back out the window, he hoped Spearow was there again, and standing to get a look around, he didn't catch sight of the bird. A group of Pidgey were pecking the ground where the crackers had been left. A Sentret climbed one of the trees nearby. In the distance, he thought he got a glimpse of a Wurmple waddling about. The world was filled with all sorts of Pokemon, and each one could become a powerful ally in his quest to become a top ranking Avian Pokemon Trainer. Even those that weren't birds themselves, he would be happy to have them along for the journey. He looked back at the book. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile...he already knew he would be losing sleep over coming to a decision.


	3. Chapter 2 - Aerial Ace

-Chapter 2-

**Aerial Ace**

Garrett's 10th Birthday came, and he spent the day to celebrate with his family. They took him to his favorite buffet restaurant to celebrate the day, and his gifts were an assortment of supplies, clothes, and even a brand new backpack. The question came up over and over as to who he would pick, but Garrett would simply smile and just say, "It's a secret." It was a fib, of course. He had yet to make up his mind.

The day after, he got up early and made sure all of his supplies were packed. He tossed on a t-shirt with a Lapras on it, and wore some blue jeans and a brand new pair of blue sneakers, and once he had everything, he went off to find the building in town where he would meet with Professor Elm. There were a handful of other trainers there to collect their first Pokemon as well, but they were from some of the other nearby towns and just had to take a trip over to Violet City. He waited at the end of the line, his mind still thinking on who to pick for his starter. He watched the trainers leaving. Mostly picking Cyndaquil as he predicted, a few picking Totodile and Chikorita. Before too long he realized he was the last one in line, and once the others had all chosen, he stepped up before Professor Elm.

"Garrett Heron...", the Professor checked his name off of a list, "Okay! Ready to make your choice?" Garrett hesitantly nodded, but he really hadn't come to a decision. He walked over to the table. Three Pokeballs sat before him. One with a water symbol, one with a grass symbol, the final with a fire symbol. He sighed and began to reach for Cyndaquil's ball. But then he hesitated. There were a lot of trainers that picked Cyndaquil. He'd be at a disadvantage if he chose it. He then looked at the ball for Chikorita. He thought the Pokemon looked like a good companion, but he knew it'd be weak against all those trainers that just walked out with Cyndaquils. He then looked at Totodile's ball. He thought about it as well, but then he remembered the battle at Falkner's Gym the other day. That Totodile was clumsy and was easily knocked out by Falkner's Farfetch'd.

"I...", he began to say. "Everything okay, Garrett?", Professor Elm asked. The boy closed his eyes. He wondered why he was struggling over this. It should be a simple choice. But each Pokemon flashed in his mind and he began to shiver knowing that there was no right choice for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes and looked over to Professor Elm. "You can give it some time if you need to think it over, you know.", he spoke. But Garrett shook his head, "I spent all week trying to make a decision...but I just can't come to one. They all have their strengths, but they all have their weaknesses too. And I'm...afraid of making the wrong choice.", Garrett admitted. Elm smiled lightly, "I may have a solution.", he said. Garrett blinked and responded with, "Oh?" The Professor walked over to the computer terminal set up nearby and began to tap on it. There was a Pokeball transporter in the room as well, and soon it began to glow and brim with energy. Suddenly, a Pokeball appeared. Elm walked over and picked it up, before turning to Garrett, "I noticed you have a Lapras shirt on. You like them quite a bit, don't you?", he asked. Garrett's eyes widened, "W-wait, you have a Lapras for me?", he was brimming all of a sudden. He knew about Lapras' rarity, and it was a non-avian Pokemon he admired quite a bit. Though, the professor began to laugh, "Goodness, I wish! We've had trouble even locating any to study! Though I do hear they have several pods around Rain Dance Island...", but he quickly cleared his throat, "Anyway...this isn't a Lapras, but it's a Pokemon that is very similar. And I think he'd be a good fit for you, if you don't mind me making the choice for you. We've been looking for a good trainer for Gallant."

Professor Elm pressed the button to release the Pokemon, and the Pokeball popped open and a brim of light energy rushed out. Garrett watched as a Squirtle appeared before him, the Pokemon looking around and rubbing his eyes before glancing to Garrett. The trainer blinked, "That's...that's a...a Squirtle!", he admittedly hadn't done enough research on the Pokemon, but at least he knew the species. Elm nodded, "Correct. His name is Gallant, he was trained for a little while by another Pokemon trainer, but...well I probably shouldn't-", he began to say. Garrett took a step forward, "Tell me, I'd want to know Gallant's story.", he responded. Elm sighed, "His trainer was in an accident. He unintentionally stepped into an Ekans nest, and didn't make it out without getting several bad bites. He was severely poisoned. He survived, but...the poison paralyzed him indefinitely. He's recovering in the hospital but he wanted someone to take care of Gallant." The Squirtle had waddled over to a filing cabinet and was poking it with his hand. Garrett watched as Gallant explored the room, and nodded slowly, "That's gotta be horrible for his trainer. I hope he recovers.", and after a short hesitation, he continued, "If Gallant needs a trainer, I'll take him."

The Squirtle looked back over to Garrett. He had knelt down and reached an arm out, "Gallant?", he called out. "Squirtle Squirt?", the Pokemon waddled over to him, and Garrett gave his head a rub. "I'll take care of you, and we'll be a great team.", Gallant spoke. Elm smiled, "Then it's settled. Thanks Garrett, I think you're going to really like him. He's all yours.", the Professor handed him the Pokeball. Garrett took it and then brimmed. He had his very own Pokemon! But he knew so little about Squirtle as a species that he had to do some research right away. "Thanks Professor Elm. Come on, Gallant, we need to run to the Library. I want to learn everything I can about you!", Garrett held the ball to the Pokemon, "Return!" A beam of red light shot out of the Pokeball and Gallant began to glow red as well, until he was transferred back to the holding device. Garrett at once ran out of the building and went to the Library. He hurried down the streets, and waved to a few people he knew. "Garrett! What's going on?", one of his acquaintances from town called, but he didn't stop, "No time! Going to the Library!", he responded. The acquaintance shook her head, "Typical Garrett, of course he'd be going there..."

The trainer hurried into the Library and quickly brought up the catalog. He found a book on Kanto Pokemon and then went down the bookshelves to find it. "Where is it? Where...oh here it is!", he pulled the book off the shelf. There was a image of the three Kanto starter Pokemon on the cover – Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. He sat in his favorite desk and opened up to the front, where there were detailed pages on Squirtle as well as it's evolutions. He looked at Wartortle and then Blastoise. Something about knowing that Gallant would become a Blastoise made him smile. He was already beginning to feel good about the decision. He began to study on the Pokemon's moveset when he heard a familiar tapping sound. He looked over to the window, and there was Spearow, tapping on the glass and glaring at him. Garrett was a little frazzled by seeing the bird once again that it took him a few moments to register mentally that he wasn't imagining the Spearow there like it was the day before. He stood and went down the stairs, heading outside.

Spearow flew down and landed on his usual spot on the park bench, letting out a caw in greeting to Garrett. The trainer took his backpack off and reached in, taking a couple of the familiar crackers he had fed the Spearow the other day. He didn't even think about the Pokeballs in his bag. He was completely focused on just giving Spearow a treat. "Here we go...", he reached over with one of the crackers. Spearow hopped closer and happily began to peck and nibble on the treat. Garrett smiled, "I hope you can forgive me for the other day.", he spoke. The bird didn't seem to respond, completely focused on breaking off pieces of the cracker and chewing it in his beak. Garrett was happy to see the bird again, and he continued, "Listen...I'll be going away for a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll come to visit you when I can. Just...", a tear rolled down his cheek, "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay?", he watched as the Spearow finished off the cracker and then began to preen his feathers. Garrett chuckled, as he waved, "Take care, Spearow.", and he turned to head back into the Library.

He didn't expect the bird to follow him. "Spearow!", the Pokemon called, and hopped into the air, fluttering over to him before landing right atop his head. Garrett tensed and stood still, as the little bird nestled himself into the trainer's hair and settled, even fluffing his feathers up contently. "Uhh...S-spearow?", Garrett asked. "Spea?", the bird responded. "Would...would you like to come with me?", Garrett asked. His heart raced once again. He held his breath, and waited for the Spearow's response.

"...Spear-Spearow!", the bird spoke. Garrett wasn't sure what the bird had answered, so he just slipped his bag off and reached in to collect a Pokeball. He held it in his hand, "It's entirely up to you. I won't force you if you don't want-", he began to speak, but as he did, Spearow stood and glided down to land on Garrett's arm, tilting and craning his head as he looked at the capture device. And then, as if to give Garrett the answer he had hoped for, the bird pecked the Pokeball on the button. It popped right open and the bird was absorbed right in. The ball didn't even wiggle. It just settled in Garrett's hand and the red light faded at once.

Garrett needed a minute to comprehend what had just happened. And then he realized that Spearow had agreed to come with him. He wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing his dream was coming true.

"So this is the famous Spearow, huh?", Falkner grinned, "You've got a fantastic first bird there, make no mistake about that." Garrett had gone straight to the gym to show the Violet Gym Leader his Spearow. The bird was perched right on the new trainer's shoulder. He preened his feathers idly while Garrett spoke, "It was incredible! He just trusted me enough to come with me on the journey!"

Falkner nodded, "Speaking of that, where's your starter? I'm curious to see who you chose.", the Gym Leader spoke. Garrett cleared his throat, "W-well, here's the thing...I...I couldn't come to a decision.", he began to say, but continued, "So Professor Elm picked one for me.", he reached to his belt and sent Gallant out. The Squirtle looked around a bit, surprised at the gym setting. Falkner smiled, "Ah! A Squirtle is a good fit for you!" Garrett nodded, but Falkner could tell he had a little disappointment on his face. "Let me show you something...", the Gym Leader spoke.

He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a Premier Ball. Garrett eyed the capture device, "I've never seen that ball before.", he admitted. "It's one that is given out at the Pokemart every so often, and mine contains a good friend...", Falkner spoke as he tossed the ball into the air. It bounced on the ground, and popping open, a Smeargle emerged. Garrett's eyes widened, "Y-you have a Smeargle?", he asked. Falkner nodded, "She's one of my earliest catches, and one of my best friends through the journey toward becoming Violet City's Gym Leader. She of course does not qualify for the gym's team since she is a Normal type after all, but she trains with my birds all the same and they enjoy her just as much as I do."

Garrett realized his facial expressions were telling his thoughts. He looked down at Gallant. And he realized that his idol had Pokemon other than birds on his team, so he should as well. "Thanks, Falkner. You're right, and Gallant will be a great addition to the team.", the trainer looked at his two Pokemon. "Of course, they've gotta get stronger before we come to challenge your gym.", the trainer smiled. Falkner laughed, "You're welcome to visit any time you'd like, and I'd be honored to battle you.", he reached out his hand. Garrett shook it at once. His confidence had risen just from the stop at the gym alone.

He left the gym, with Spearow on his shoulder and Gallant nestled in his Pokeball. He set out on Route 32 toward Azalea Town. The breeze was gentle and the clouds drifted high above in the sky. He felt invigorated and ready to take on any challenge that came before him. Spearow was scanning the wilderness for any tasty bug-type Pokemon. Garrett of course was daydreaming about what other bird Pokemon he may encounter. He was looking more at the treetops for potential new additions to the team. "Spear-!", Spearow suddenly spoke, staring deep into the forest. "Huh? What is it?", Garrett asked, looking in the direction that Spearow was.

He had stopped to listen. There was a bit of rustling in the tall grass. Garrett went to reach for a Pokeball. "Here it comes..", he began to say. He was expecting something big to emerge. And soon, a plump Wurmple poked its head out of the grass and began to wriggle itself along. Garrett exhaled, "Spearow, it's just a Wurmple...", he put the Pokeball back. He wanted to save them for the time being. Spearow, on the other hand, was eyeing that Wurmple and clicking his beak in anticipation. "Come on, let's keep going.", Garrett said, but as he turned to keep on down the route, Spearow took flight and glided after the Wurmple. "Wait, Spearow!", but it was too late. Garrett watched the bird pursue the worm before eventually catching the bug Pokemon and gobbling it down. He grimaced, and rubbed the back of his head a bit, "Well...I suppose it's what he would have done in the wild...still, I didn't mean for that to happen..."

Spearow flew back up to Garrett's shoulder and perched himself proudly, even fluttering up his feathers, his belly now a bit rounder than it was. "Well at least you're content. Alright...let's keep on.", Garrett sighed and carried on Route 32. They had not gotten too far when he felt the ground tremor. He stopped and held still. "What was that?", he questioned. Another tremor, even the trees rattled from it. But Garrett could tell it was methodical, like footsteps. In fact, with each tremor was a loud boom. "Spearow, where's it coming from?", he asked the bird. He looked to his shoulder and could see Spearow's eyes were locked in a direction. He looked that way as well, as the booms were getting louder, and the tremors were increasing. He quickly went to the nearest tree and hid behind it, peeking into the wilderness. And that's when he saw something incredible.

A Venusaur was walking on its way. "That's a Venusaur!", Garrett whispered excitedly, "But what's it doing here in Johto? That's a Kanto Pokemon." Spearow was trembling. "Hmm? You okay?", he asked the bird. The Venusaur had stopped momentarily, it seemed to be taking in some of the sunlight. Garrett exhaled, and reached into his pocket to retrieve that Pokeball he had. Spearow eyed him and quickly shook his head, "Spear-spearow!", the bird warned him. "I can't pass it up. Not something that strong, we have to have it for our team. Ready?", Garrett whispered. Spearow quickly pecked his hand, "Aah!", Garrett gasped as the Pokeball fell out of his hand and rolled to a halt. "What'd you do that for?", he questioned the bird, but realized he had just blown his cover. He looked from behind the tree again. The Venusaur hadn't moved. Maybe it didn't hear him. He quickly retrieved the Pokeball, "Alright, here goes...Pokeball go!", he threw the capture device at the Venusaur. And then he watched in horror as a vine struck the Pokeball so hard that it exploded in mid-air. The large grass-type Pokemon now turned toward him. "Oh crap!", Garrett gasped and turned to run. But in moments, large, thick vines sprung out of the ground all around him. Both directions of the path were blocked, and he was cornered as the Venusaur stomped toward him. He was trapped!


	4. Chapter 3 - Feather Dance

-Chapter 3-

**Feather Dance**

Garrett backed into the vines, pulling on them trying to get any sort of separation, but they were strong and unrelenting. This Venusaur was clearly much stronger than he even realized, as it was attune to the nature of the area. The large grass-type approached them, clearly angry. "Spearow, go get help!", Garrett said, but the bird shook his head. "Please, get out of here! You can-", the trainer continued, but Spearow hopped off of his shoulder and confronted the Venusaur. Garrett was speechless. Spearow angrily squawked at the grass-type, and the Venusaur roaring a "Venusaaauurr!" right back. Garrett knew that Spearow was going to defend him at all costs. The noble act nearly made Garrett tear up, but he wiped his eyes, "Okay, Spearow! Give it a Leer!" The bird followed the command and gave the Venusaur a glare. The Venusaur retaliated by attempting to strike Spearow with a Vine Whip, but the bird was quite fast and evaded the attacks. "Spearow, Peck!", Garrett commanded. The bird took flight and began to glide right over the Venusaur, landing a peck on the Pokemon's head. He continued with subsequent pecks to the Venusaur's blooming flower and a few more to the head. Though, the Venusaur continued to attempt to swat him down, Spearow was exceptionally agile in dodging the attacks. "Keep it up, Spearow! Fury Attack!", Garrett shouted. Spearow readied his claws, and went for Venusaur's head once again, but in that moment, he had taken his eyes off of the vines. The Venusaur anticipated his trajectory, and struck Spearow with a vine. The bird shrieked in pain and hit the ground hard, feathers drifting toward the ground as the bird slid to a halt. "Spearow!", Garrett ran toward his fallen bird, putting a hand on Spearow's body. He was going into shock, body trembling as he was clearly in pain. "Damn it! Gallant!", he threw out his Squirtle. Gallant yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking around before jumping in shock at the sight of the Venusaur. "Squirt?!", the water-type questioned, before looking back at Garrett and Spearow. "Gallant, I...I know you're at a type disadvantage, but you gotta protect us!", Garrett spoke, while Spearow was panting and hissing, trying to stand, "Spearow, stay down. You can't-". The bird was on his feet, still trembling, but he was angry and stood beside Gallant.

"Gallant, Withdraw!", Garrett shouted. The Squirtle quickly stood between Spearow and the Venusaur, before tucking his head and limbs into his shell. He provided a defense for Spearow. The Venusaur grinned, and began to produce a large amount of leaves that began to spin rapidly, and launched them at Gallant. The trainer knew the attack at once, it was Razor Leaf! The leaves struck Gallant's shell, but seemed to do little to damage the Squirtle, and they were being blocked from striking Spearow. "Good! Now, Water Gun!", Garrett commanded. From the shell, a stream of water shot out and connected with Venusaur's eye. The big Pokemon winced and groaned, the attack not doing much as far as damage, but it caused a distraction. "Spearow, try your Fury Attack again!", the trainer commanded. Spearow staggered a bit, but then charged forward, propelling himself off of Gallant's shell and connecting his claws into the Venusaur's forehead. He scratched and dug deep, focusing all of his rage into a single spot. The Venusaur roared in pain. Garrett quickly grabbed another Pokeball. He waited for the right moment where Spearow was just out of the way. "You're mine this time, Pokeball-!", Garrett began to say.

The Venusaur aimed its flower right at Garrett. He blinked, as the flower began to glow and shimmer. The human was locked in place, watching as the flower grew brighter and brighter. Gallant poked his head out of his shell and saw the Solar Beam coming. And soon, the beam of light shot out of the bud. Garrett watched helplessly as he had nowhere to escape to. But Gallant quickly jumped in the way, as the Solar Beam connected with him. "Gallant!", the trainer gasped as the Squirtle took the hit, hitting the ground, steam rising from his shell as he closed his eyes and fainted. The Venusaur had to recharge, and Spearow was still slashing and clawing at the head, but with another strike of a Vine Whip, Spearow was downed, the bird landing right next to Gallant. The trainer's heart throbbed. His two Pokemon were both defeated, and in that moment, he saw the Venusaur begin to lick its lips, stomping forward toward the two. Garrett's heart skipped a beat. He remembered what just happened with that Wurmple. The Venusaur intended to do the same. "No, you can't have them! I won't let you!", Garrett quickly stepped in the way, blocking the Venusaur from advancing to what seemed like an easy meal. He spread his arms, "You're not getting them! You have to go through me!", Garrett cried out. The Venusaur was completely unphased, and readied another volley of Razor Leaf. "Sauuuurrr!", the grass-type roared, and the leaves struck Garrett, shredding his clothes and cutting deeply into his body. "Gyaahhhh!", Garrett screamed and collapsed to a knee. He felt his body tremble, but he stood and spread his arms again. Huffing, he groaned, "You're...you're not-" 

Garrett watched a vine emerge from the Venusaur, and in an instant, he was on the ground again, but paralyzed. He could only watch from the ground now as the Pokemon stomped toward Spearow and Gallant, nothing standing in the way from the two helpless Pokemon. Tears rolled down Garrett's face as he cried, "Please...please don't..."

He felt a chill. He thought it was his body losing feeling, but as the Venusaur began to scoop Spearow up with a vine, snowflakes began to fall all around. The Venusaur stopped and looked about, "Sauuurrr?", it seemed confused. Garrett could only watch as a shard of ice fell from the sky and struck the vine, severing it. Spearow hit the ground as Venusaur backed away, looking to the sky, "Venus! Venusaur!", it was trying to converse with something that Garrett couldn't see, but immediately after, several more shards of ice shot from the sky. The Venusaur tried to avoid them, but several struck its body, and it quickly backed away. Garrett looked to the sky, and that was when he saw the most beautiful sight.

A bird hovered before them. Blue feathers, with a long, pristine tail, glistening in the light. The snowflakes continued to fall all around them, and Garrett could tell that the Venusaur was now shivering from the cold. He was finally able to get to his knees, though wobbly. Grass-types were weak against ice! He understood now. But he didn't know what bird he was looking at. He managed to grab his Pokedex and point it to the sky.

_"Articuno – a legendary bird Pokemon. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow.",_ the Pokedex dinged and spoke the name of the bird. "Articuno...", Garrett repeated the name. The Venusaur began to charge up it's Solar Beam once more, but the Legendary Bird responded by flapping its wings and causing a powerful blizzard. Garrett braced himself as the air suddenly became freezing, and he crawled over to Spearow and Gallant, wrapping the two of them up in his arms and bracing them. The blizzard swirled all around, as the Venusaur cried out and started to freeze solid. Garrett didn't see this happen, but he could hear the grass-type retreat, the thrums of footsteps sound as it took off.

The blizzard slowed down, and then the gentle snowfall continued. Garrett exhaled, his breath lingering in the air, as he looked up to the bird. Articuno gracefully watched from above as the Venusaur was now gone, and then peered down at him. The human trembled, not only from the experience, but the cold as well. The bird descended and landed before him. "Art...Articuno...", he repeated the name again. Articuno blinked its eyes a little, before looking down to Spearow and Gallant. The Squirtle was knocked out, but Spearow was wearily glaring up to the Legendary Bird. Garrett reached his arm out toward Articuno. He was so full of emotion from the rescue that all he wanted was to give the bird a hug. "S-spear...", Spearow scolded him. Garrett looked down. Spearow shook his head. The trainer let out a sigh, but nodded, "Right...I understand...that...that would be...rude...", he admitted. He looked up to Articuno. "Thank you...I don't...I don't know where to begin to thank you..."

The ice bird spread its wings, and lifted off. Garrett watched the bird soar into the air and disappear into the clouds. The snowfall steadily ceased, and a single blue feather fluttered down, landing gently before them. He sighed in relief before reaching for Gallant and Spearow's Pokeballs. He returned his two Pokemon before he stood and went over to the feather, picking it up. It glistened beautifully, and he looked to the sky once more, filled with courage and humility for what had just happened to him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Brave Bird

-Chapter 4-

**Brave Bird**

"And that's how it happened. I decided on that day to become an avian researcher, and dedicated my life to search for Articuno.", Garrett leaned back in his chair. Rose let out a low sigh, "Wow...that's pretty deep...", she said. V shook her head, "I can't believe you'd be so fickle..." Garrett looked over to her, "Huh? What do you mean?" V looked back, "You had some pretty fantastic Pokemon to pick from. I'd have taken a Cyndaquil without question. Even a Totodile would have been a good pick. But you dismissed all three of them for the sole reason that they weren't birds. That's awful.", she closed her eyes. Rose looked over to V, "Now hold on! There are plenty of Pokemon trainers, hell even Gym Leaders, that specialize in certain kinds of Pokemon! He wanted to follow in the footsteps of Falkner after all. Look at Marleon!", Rose pointed at Marleon, who remained quiet, "He specializes in water, ice, and dragon Pokemon! You expect him to add a random fire type or something in his team?", she questioned. V chuckled, "Well, he sort of did. He had Ampharos on his team, and I'm sure Ampharos doesn't quite fit as a water, ice, or dragon, now does it?", she responded. The three looked over to Marleon. He let out a sigh, "Ampharos trained with my Dragonite to learn dragon-type moves. It's technically an electric-type, yes. But no one complained that she was on my team. Well...not until Blanche decided to scold me on it."

Garrett gave Marleon a glance, "Hey, don't get mad at her! She has an analytical mind. She just wanted to point out the obvious that Ampharos didn't fit the team.", he spoke. Marleon scoffed a bit, "Well...and I'm just being honest here, she can mind her own business and not criticize me for my former team."

The place went quiet for a few moments. Flygon waddled over and offered plantain chips to the group. The leaders helped themselves to some, and then Rose spoke up, "So how'd you end up here then, Garrett?" "Oh, I had a tip that Articuno had been spotted near this island. So I grabbed all my supplies and came right over. I looked around the Aqua Rainforest for months but couldn't find Articuno...and then one day I decided to take a break and went over to Mariner City to see who the gym leader was for the island. I was in the crowd when the two of you had your battle.", he looked to Rose and Marleon. "And...I was just astounded by the both of you. You made Falkner's battles look like childs play!" Rose leaned back and grinned, "Well, they did call me a prodigy back in the day..." Marleon chuckled, "Don't add to her ego.", he winked. "Hey!", Rose nearly fell out of her chair at that. V chuckled lightly at the antics. Marleon smiled, "Yeah, I remember that day like the back of my hand! Because right after we had our battle, I ran into V, and then...I came to your rescue, Garrett."

"Huh? Wait what happened?", Rose questioned. Garrett rubbed the back of his head, "It's—it's an embarrassing story..." "I'd like to hear it.", V spoke up. Marleon smiled, "Ah, my bad, I guess I shouldn't have brought that up." Garrett sighed audibly, "Gallant wanted to go to the beach..."

Garrett had left his other Pokemon at their home, and took Gallant and Fearow to Lapras Lagoon. It wasn't too far away from Hydrofoil Town. He didn't bring much, just a few towels to relax on the beach with. There was a good crowd on the beach, and Garrett even noticed a few beach-side Pokemon battles happening. Gallant was still a Squirtle, and tugged him away once he saw one of the combatants was a Honchkrow. "Okay okay! We're going!", Garrett huffed. The Squirtle led him down the wooden steps to the beach of Lapras Lagoon. He tossed the towel out for the two of them and sat on it, leaning back and closing his eyes. Gallant sat close by, watching the Wingull above caw and complain. Fearow was along for the ride, but he slept in his Pokeball for the time being. The waves lapped and in the distance he could hear Lapras calling out to one another.

"Squirtle squirt!", Gallant spoke after about a half an hour of them sunbathing. "Hmm?", Garrett opened an eye and was immediately blinded by the sun, "Urghh...", he sat up, "What is it, Gallant?", he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the glare out of his vision. The Pokemon pointed to his Pokeball. "Oh, you're already done?", he asked. Gallant nodded, yawning. Garrett snickered and shook his head, "Well alright then...I'm gonna get a bit more sun though.", he picked up his pokeball and returned Gallant to it, setting the ball in his bag. He was about to lean back down on the towel when he noticed a few Wingull had gathered on some old wooden poles that were offshore. The poles were a part of an old dock that had been torn down, but they remained for the sea-faring birds to rest on. Garrett rubbed his chin, "A Wingull would be a good addition to the team...", he mused, before he reached into his bag and pulled out a Great Ball. He stood and went over to the water's edge. The saltwater ebbed and flowed, back and forth. He had second thoughts about doing this, since he had hardly ever swam before. But he took a deep breath, and then stepped into the shallows. The water quickly reached up to his waist, drenching his shorts. He held the Great Ball up to keep it from going under the water. The Wingull had already spotted him and began to caw angrily at him. He was determined though, and kept getting closer and closer. "Just a little more...", he said to himself, as a wave hit his chest and he got a mouthful of saltwater. He began to quickly spit and gag as he got a horrible salty aftertaste in his mouth. He looked back to see one lone Wingull staring at him on the wooden poles. The others had flown off, but this one was hesitant to leave. "You're mine!", Garrett called, and threw the Great Ball at the bird. The Wingull quickly flapped it's wings and ascended, the Great Ball missing it by mere inches. "Damn i-!", Garrett began to say when another wave hit him. He wasn't expecting it, and his head went under the water.

He finally emerged after a few moments, disoriented, and momentarily blinded by the saltwater now in his eyes. He started to swim in the direction he thought the shore was. He was going in the right direction, but he didn't realize it until it was too late that he was in a current. The pull of the riptide was too strong, and the more he swam, the farther away he got. "Gotta...gotta get to...", he tried to speak, but took in another mouthful of water. He spat and quickly called for help. "Help!", he cried. He called a second time. He thought he saw someone on the pier jump into the water. "Help! He-!", he kept on, but the water pulled him under. Garrett was exhausted, and clawed for the surface of the water, but only descended farther and farther under the surface. His life flashed before his eyes. He was disappointed knowing that he would never find Articuno, and his life's work would be over before it had really ever begun. The world began to go dark around him as he couldn't hold his breath any longer...

He went to gasp for air, only to cough up water. He was above the surface, laying on something solid...it took him a few moments to gasp for air. "Easy, easy! You okay?", someone said to him. He finally got the water out of his lungs, "I'm...", he began, "I'm alright...", he took another moment to assess what had happened to him. He was on the back of a Lapras. The purple spiked shell was indistinguishable, and a man patted his back, exhaling in relief. "Thank heavens this Lapras was...", Garrett began to say, before he took a good look at the man, "Wait...y-you're...Gyarados!" Garrett realized he was in the presence of the Rain Dance Gym Leader. Marleon turned to Lapras, "He's alright, bud. Let's head back to shore.", giving Lapras' neck a gentle pat. "Gyao!", Lapras responded, and the Pokemon turned and began to ferry them back to the shore. "What's your name?", the Gym Leader asked Garrett. "Garrett...damn that current was strong.", he responded. Marleon nodded, "Yeah, it can be killer out here. Do you have any water-type Pokemon yet?" Garrett pointed to his bag by the shore, "Just a Squirtle, his name is Gallant." Marleon nodded, "Make sure Gallant never leaves your side, Squirtle are expert swimmers and he'd be able to keep you safe from the riptide." Garrett nodded. He would heed Marleon's words from then on, and made sure Gallant was always with him.

The three landed on the beach, and at this time Gallant and Fearow had emerged from the Pokeballs, hearing the commotion. "Squirtle!", Gallant cried out, and Fearow let out a distressed cry as well, the two of them going to their master after they realized he had been in danger. "I'm okay guys, really! All thanks to our friend Gyarados!", Garrett spoke as Gallant jumped in his arms and Fearow inspected him worriedly. Marleon let out a bit of a chuckle, "It was really my Lapras here. He's always been great at rescues...", the Gym Leader spoke, giving Lapras a rub on the belly. The Pokemon smiled, as the crowd applauded the rescue. Marleon briefly recalled the day he met his Lapras, before turning to Garrett, "We should get you to the hospital." "I'm fine, honest! I'll-", Garrett began to say when one of his legs lost feeling and he stumbled backward. Fearow braced his fall, and the trainer landed on the bird's chest. Marleon went over to a call-box by the pier, and got in contact with the hospital. Luckily, there was a hospital close to the Lagoon, and in moments, an ambulance arrived, Nurse Joy along with a Blissey and a Kangaskhan hopped out with a stretcher. They loaded Garrett on, the trainer looking Marleon in the eye. "I...can't thank you enough...", he spoke, though out of breath. Marleon smiled, "Just relax, you'll be alright. You're definitely in good hands." Fearow and Gallant were returned to their Pokeballs and the two were given to Garrett right before he was put in the ambulance. He spent a few days in the hospital to recover.

"Hmm...I rest my case...", V spoke, "If you weren't so...'bird brained', you wouldn't have even gotten into that situation." Garrett gave V a glare, "What's your problem, V? You've been nitpicking my tale since I started. You act like we don't make mistakes.", he responded, clearly annoyed. "We can't all be perfect like you-", Garrett continued when Marleon interrupted, "That's enough of that.", he turned to V, "Hey, ease off of him. I'd have done the same thing if I wanted a Wingull. Though, I probably would have used different tactics. But that's beside the point." V kept quiet, but she was just as annoyed as Garrett was. Rose snickered, "And here I thought the two of you were 'buddy buddy'. Guess I was wrong about that." Marleon looked to Garrett, "Hey I was wondering something. How'd you end up with Team Mystic?" Garrett shrugged, "I was the best person for the team.", he responded. "I mean, sure, but I have no idea how any of you became the actual leaders for the teams on the island.", Marleon spoke. "Oh, you don't know about the expo?", Rose asked. "He wouldn't have been here for that. It was when he was with-", V began to say, but she hesitated, and then corrected, "When he disappeared..." Garrett sipped his drink, and then said, "Well, when the new teams were introduced, the three leaders were here and we had a big expo. They held it at the conference center at Mariner City. So when I went, I was of course drawn to the one that had Articuno as the mascot...", he recanted the story.

Garrett was one of hundreds of Pokemon trainers that had arrived at the conference center. The place was divided into three areas, a red area, a blue one, and a yellow one. There were stages where each team leader stood in their respective areas. Candela was speaking to a gathering crowd about the importance of enhancing Pokemon's natural power, her area was red with symbols of Moltres all around. Spark was holding an egg and speaking about hatching Pokemon, the yellow area with Zapdos pictures all around him as he discussed incubators. Garrett completely tuned the two of them out, his eyes were locked on the blue area for one reason alone – the depiction of Articuno in the Team Mystic logo. He stepped forward as Blanche was giving a speech on her research on evolution. "I am looking for a Pokemon trainer who will be an extension of my research.", she spoke to the group. "The candidate will be of calm mind and strong willed. So, who among you believes you can fulfill my work of being the Team Mystic leader for Rain Dance Island?", she questioned. Several Pokemon trainers raised their hands and called out for her to notice them. Garrett remained silent. He didn't think there was even a reason to try for the role. "I see there is some competition. Good. We shall conduct a simple test to determine the leader.", Blanche spoke, and she clicked a button. A projector turned on, and a short video played, with a looping clip of Articuno flying away. Garrett's eyes widened at the video. Clearly Blanche had information on the bird that saved his life. "As you most likely know, this is Team Mystic's mascot, Articuno. One of the legendary birds capable of devastating blizzards just by flapping it's wings. A bird of intuition and wisdom, it has been rarely seen let alone photographed or recorded.", she scanned the crowd. "Now, which one of you can tell me...according to legend, to whom would Articuno appear to?"

The crowd went quiet. Hands went down. The trainers whispered to one another, none of them seemed to know the answer to Blanche's question. But one hand went up. Blanche pointed to Garrett. "Go on.", she requested. Garrett cleared his throat, "Articuno is said to appear to those lost in icy mountains, who are considered to be doomed." Blanche blinked, "That is correct.", she responded, and continued, "Next question. At what level can Articuno learn the move 'Sheer Cold'?" The trainers began to bicker, "How can anyone know that?", one questioned. Another called out, "If Articuno is so rare that-", but Blanche pointed to the crowd, to the same raised hand. "You have the answer?", she asked Garrett. "Level 99. 'Sheer Cold' only has a 30 percent accuracy, but if it lands, it will inflict damage equal to the recipient's current HP, thus instantly knocking it out.", Garrett responded flawlessly. "Very good! Last question. Tell me what move Articuno can learn at Level 64.", Blanche asked Garrett directly. "Oh, that's easy. It learns Tailwind.", Garrett spoke. Blanche nodded, and then spoke to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet your leader of Team Mystic."

Garrett blinked a few times, "Wait, what?", he asked. Blanche motioned for him to come to the stage. The other trainers looked to him, some impressed with his seemingly superhuman knowledge of Pokemon, others scoffing that he was picked over them. The flustered avian trainer quickly began to head to the stage, where he was escorted by security up the stairs. He soon was met face to face with Blanche, his face red in surprise at the sudden turn of events. "I'm impressed. So, do you think you're up for the task?", Blanche asked him. Garrett cleared his throat, "W-well I...I mean-", he began to stammer, but then he exhaled, "I'd...I'd be honored to lead Team Mystic here." Blanche nodded, "Good. What can we call you, then?", she asked. "Garrett...it's Garrett Heron."

Blanche looked to the crowd. "Garrett will be in charge of operations for Team Mystic here on Rain Dance Island. Those that wish to join us will report directly to him.", she hesitated, and then continued, "The wisdom of Pokémon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. My team? With our calm analysis of every situation, we can't lose! So, who is with us?" The crowd roared and cheered. Garrett grinned wide at the reaction. He had a team to lead, and would soon have the resources he needed to find Articuno at long last.


End file.
